Pure Children
by silverdragon994
Summary: To everyone she was Tenten. But to the both of them, she was claimed to be his lover. [NejiTenLee]
1. Heartbeat One

_Total randomness, but enjoy the fic. I hope you do. _

**Pure Children summary: **To everyone she was Tenten. But to the both of them, she was claimed to be his lover. _– NejiTenLee –_

* * *

**Pure Children – Heartbeat One  
Dedicated to my fans.**

* * *

It was when the time of autumn; she had anticipated her love for the brisk season. The time of the falling leaves, coming from heaven, from her hidden family, from her heart that she felt free and content. She had never been loved – otherwise than a teammate and, or best friend – that she finally knew that she was the one in love herself. 

And she wouldn't have figured it out if her green clad friend supposed it – and frankly, she accepted it. Other than the fact Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata were spying on the weapons mistress that they caught the sight of the enchanted girl hopelessly trying to kill herself – without her even knowing.

"TENTEN WATCH OUT!" screeched Sakura breathlessly. Tenten snapped out of her haze to her realization that she was falling a million feet into the sharp, cocky rocks at the bottom of the beach's mountain – and with a harsh and painful yelp, she was being held close to a firm chest with his arm wrapped around her slim waist. She grasped onto his cotton shirt and braced for an impact.

His shoes tapped lightly on the limestone blocks stabled onto the sides of the mountains and Tenten exhaled. Her eyes shone glistening silver and she gazed at her savior's face. It was a sour and cold face – with handsome features and brutal harsh lavender eyes.

"Neji-kun…" Tenten murmured and dug her nails into his skin – piercing it nonetheless. The four girls gaped at her when she let go and walked away without a mere thank you she would say. That is, until she turned around.

"Arigato Neji-kun…"

Neji stared at her for a good portion of time before she stared back unwillingly. And then she smiled. "I am…"

Ino gulped. "Please don't say the 'L' word!" she begged but Tenten continued to press on.

"In love."

It struck Neji more than everyone would have thought it would. Temari grinned. "Hear that girls? Tenten's in _love_." The three women nodded happily. "And what is the Hyuuga Neji going to do?"

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Heartbeat Two

_Well, here's chapter two and today, the hell with it, I'll update as much stories as I can! Enjoy!_

**Summary: **To everyone she was Tenten. But to the both of them, she was claimed to be his lover. _– NejiTenLee –_

* * *

**Pure Children – Heartbeat Two  
Dedicated to my fans.**

* * *

The sakura blossom hung onto the fully arisen, elderly sakura palm as the river's fringe creek bank shimmered silvery pearl – a sign of tranquility. The sun kissed her flushed angelic face and she smiled hazily. It was also a sign of enchanted love when she sighed absentmindedly. 

Tenten hasn't sparred with Hyuuga Neji for a week. And she couldn't care less. Her mind was on someone – a special someone that had always cared for her and laughed with her and protected her.

Nonetheless, Neji had protected her, and gave her butterflies in her stomach, but he never made her feel…_special_. Like the way her green clad teammate did. It would seem like one would love the Hyuuga Neji but she just got sick and tired of him having to ignore her.

But that time at the beach made him realize something. Life's not always the way you take it to be. It has twists and turns, squeezes and churns. He never really paid any attention to that, just how fate and destiny can be alike.

Well in many ways actually. Fate and destiny both control the world as two different stars. Fate being the large golden peachy sun and destiny being the moon. And when the two reproduced, they gave the world a whole new place bearing a whole new name.

Earth.

But has the earth ever shown love? Mother Nature takes its course – and turning everything into oblivion, hating everyone. But the aftermath takes a different course, changing the perspective of the world's rough saga.

And that shows love.

Either wise, showing love to people unknown and uncared for makes the world turn, be it a hurricane.

As for Tenten, love makes everything better and had she realized that the Hyuuga Neji watched her, leaning on the sakura palm aloofly cool and calm, she would have said something, but nothing escaped her lips.

Just a shock-ridden gasp when he decided to speak up.

"Tenten," he hissed coldly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me. What have you been doing the past week, not sparring with me?"

It was true. In fact, she wasn't her normal self a couple of weeks ago when her mind still processed the thought of a spar in mid-dawn.

But, that was not the intended question.

"Neji," Tenten called softly. "Oh Neji, I've never had this feeling before! It's so warm…and it makes me feel so happy and I think that-"

"Who is it?" Neji barked, ignoring her joyful reports of how love can really feel in one's heart. But Neji's heart has been far than damaged. It has been shattered.

"Who is who? I am Tenten." She replied dumbfounded. Neji mentally slapped himself.

"Who do you love?" he repeated in monotone.

Tenten smiled at him slowly while turning around and casually getting up on her feet. Slowly yet gracefully, she managed to amble towards him and she stood firmly in front of him.

He watched her with his brows quirked in interest. "Well?" he spat. "Who is it?"

She snapped her eyes closed and sighed pleasantly. "I am in love with…"

His eyes widened by surprise as she fell into his arms. Unconscious. He had to. It was the only way to keep the pain away.

Neji lifted his arms to grab the weapons mistress and carry her bridal style as the sunset closed in on them.

The cherry sakura blossom slowly fell into the river's bank as the water swept it away into a never land of silver and azure.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Heartbeat Three

_If you haven't, please do the following: Read on. Thank you. :D_

Disclaimer time: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-dono does.

* * *

**Pure Children – Heartbeat Three**

**Dedicated to my fans.**

* * *

The majestic sunrays flickered their last dance as the whip lashed nighttime sky took over the world – tracing the puffs of clouds into a slow, soft azure floating above the silver lights of Konohagakure. A tectonic move of harsh chucking into plain oak surrounded the boy as his teacher watched silently from above.

_Good work Lee…_ the teacher mentally mused.

A cracking of twigs and snapping of wood came across the forest as the green clad boy hushed his beating and narrowed his round eyes. "I know you're out there." he stated. "Show yourself!"

The snapping ceased and out of the woods swiveled a shadow. Lee grunted in shock. "I said show yourself!"

The given person stepped out. "Lee-kun?" she called. "It's just me…Tenten…" The moonlight reflected off of her glistening eyes as he smiled. "Oh…Tenten-chan? What are you doing here so late?"

Tenten crawled out of the walking space she had made and ambled over to her teammate. Resting her head upon his firm chest, she sighed dreamily. "Lee-kun…I just don't know anymore…Neji…he…"

Lee's arms wrapped around Tenten's body. "What did he do…?" he barked. Tenten embraced him and sighed. "Neji…he…he asked me…"

The boy's eyes widened. "Hai, what did he ask you?" His grip loosened.

The weapons mistress giggled at Lee's actions. "He asked me who I loved." She said. Poking his nose, she let out a stream of giggles, pulling away from the boy immediately and running off back into the woods, shouting in sing-song, "I said who! I said who! I said who!"

Lee, dumbfounded, rubbed the back of his head confusedly. "Oh well," he mumbled. The moonlight's heavy song filled the night as the Hyuuga prodigy appeared at the field.

"Was Tenten here?" he questioned.

Lee paused from the beating. Closing his eyes, he replied, "No. She hasn't come by here."

Neji quirked an eyebrow, doubting his word. Turning at his feet, the prodigy just about disappeared through the darkness before he spoke up again. "You lie."

Lee smiled. "I know."

The moon glistened brightly as the Hyuuga prodigy walked off slowly, listening to the soft chirps heard from the forest.

"I said who…I said who…I said who…I said who…"

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Heartbeat Four

_This is turning out to be one of my favorite fics I wrote so far. )_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words. Done while listening to "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon.

* * *

**Pure Children – Heartbeat Four  
Dedicated to my fans.**

* * *

A thousand years ago, a fable of many expeditions and exposes was told as though it had been real. A grand and wondrous fable of protection, loyalty, hurt and love. It was told as the following: 

Inside the ocean's powerful currents lay a soul untouched by the human. Deep towards the bottom of the waves of pure azure floats a diamond of a small size – as big as about a pea. Its mournful wisps slap against the greedy of sea creatures and it camouflages against the dreadful of pushes and pulls of the water.

One day, the soul reached up towards the earth's surface and floated a top the water, as if begging to go back down, but it refused.

A couple saw the floating soul and quickly jumped out of their boat into the treacherous waters, whirling past each whisper the ocean gave. _"Don't touch it…You will be cursed…"_

Finally, the woman and man reached the soul and grasped it in their palms, amazed by its lively powers once absorbed warmth.

The man gave a touch to its tip, and the blue soul shattered. The water disappeared into tiny square bits as the two grasped each other for help. The sky, the boat, the fish – everything shattered and fell, towards immense white. They tried to scream but nothing came out.

The soul fells towards the nothingness before the woman started to cry. The man grasped the woman's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. She gazed back.

He nodded slowly and she chocked back her bawling – but the tears still fell. He let her go and she him.

They kept on falling – in the immense blankness. The soul urged them to follow, and they did – without a choice.

It took a couple hours before they finally reached a new light. The bright intensity of the light burned holes in their eyes though they still watched. Their bodies swiveled into the new found glow and with it, escaped the whiteness.

They reappeared back in the ocean, where the soul was located before. They weren't protecting the soul. They _were_ the soul.

The soul was untouchable – because it was the _heart_ of the human. And only one person can enter your heart.

Your true love. But when you have to loves at once, your heart will be shattered as the sea and sky were.

The only place where you could be is hidden in the depths of your heart – away from hurt and pain.

* * *

And that is where Tenten felt she was. Deep in the corners of her heart protecting herself as she watched the sunset immerge into the blue plaid patches of the night. 

Her two comrades finished up their spar before Neji smirked and walked up to her, where she was leaning against a tree. Lee followed the prodigy and both, simultaneously, asked, "May I walk you home?"

* * *

Her heart, shall never be at peace.

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Heartbeat Five

Forgive and forget? ;-;

Disclaimer: Me no owney Naruto. Done while listening to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**Pure Children – Heartbeat Five  
To my fans. :3**

* * *

The small golden peach fireflies gathered together as dusk spread over a cold sheet of stars over Konohagakure. Wood was being slowly broken away from existence as the girl sat relaxing on the large boulder, her glistening sunburned eyes matching the sky. The boy crushing the wood watched the girl from the corner of his vanilla lavenders, and hid away a small smirk as his long, jet black hair kept back away from his attractively pale face. 

She sighed a bit dreamily, but strangely – she was never a hopeless romantic until this day, and it angered her inside. But her female hormones couldn't resist his "adorable" smirk, and "sexy" body – and she would know, being it that they've known each other since they were only mere toddlers. It was like they were best friends; but seemingly, it felt more to her, than it did to him.

He'd labeled her "his" in the Academy, when they first started. It was the tomboyish charm that got the attention from many other boys, as she would tell long fables of how a shuriken was invented, or how her twin buns help her hide many senbon without pricking herself. Then along came a small, chibi-like boy, with black shimmering hair, crying his little round eyes out that the trio became them.

The girl couldn't help but run over to comfort the strange looking child, but it was in her female nature to assist a helpless being.

The prodigy remembered how she became friends with him, and how the three of them were grouped together. Secretly, the prodigy was happy and proud to be with them, but his cold heart eventually took over his mind, and empathy, resulting in the ice block shinobi he is today.

And because of that weird, bowl-cut shaped hairdo boy, his personality had easily changed. He wasn't used to sharing, nonetheless speaking (all except for that bun haired girl), and he then stopped laughing and smiling, as he used to always.

Pine wood floated across the empty evening night, breaking him away from his thoughts as she spoke.

"Lee's here."

The Green Beast stepped out of the forest, innocently frowning and blinking at his comrades.

"What are you doing here?" Lee questioned passively. The prodigy kept his frown, too. "It's our sparring field also."

The girl chuckled slightly. "I might as well be off now. It's bad enough that you two might start fighting again, but that I think I might have left my apartment on fire."

The two glared at her confusedly as she hopped off the boulder, her feet softly tapping the ground a cheerful "goodnight".

"Sayonara, Neji-kun, Lee-kun." She sang and somewhat skipped off, out of sight, into the dark and damp forest.

Lee averted his glare from her and shot a meaningful look at Neji. "Tenten's acting rather strangely, don't you think?"

Neji chuckled and knit his brows together. "You don't know the half of it."

"Evening truce?"

The prodigy scowled and replied, "Evening truce."

And their harsh spar for her heart started once more.

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
